


Saving SGC

by ValaMalDoranJackson (FionaGlenanneWesten)



Category: Containment (TV), Saving Hope, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cherry Condom, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Fruitcake, Lemon, PWP, Seriously Not Canon Like At All, Shameless Fruitcake Fanfiction, Silly, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaGlenanneWesten/pseuds/ValaMalDoranJackson
Summary: Caution: Fruitcake FictionTakes place in an AU, only names and (maybe a little bit) personalities have been lifted from Saving Hope and Containment and then crossed with normal Daniel and Vala.I made it so Chapter 1 & 2 are the exact same story, chapter 1 has Daniel and Vala's names, chapter 2 has the Sabine Lommers and Charlie Harris's names.I was inspired to write this when I discovered that both Claudia and Michael went on to play doctors at roughly the same time.I deeply apologise to anyone who ships Charlie and Alex or Sabine Lommers and anyone, this is a shameless attempt to write more Daniel/Vala and that's all it is. (I really just wanted to write about Vala with that badass blonde hair she's been sporting)But pretty much, it's just cute fruitcake smut.





	1. With Daniel&Vala's Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same exact story with Daniel & Vala's names instead of the ridiculous crossover pairing names.  
> I figured that might be easier for people who've never seen Saving Hope or Containment to read just as a Daniel & Vala AU.

"You know, it never did occur to me that when I took a job to get away from epidemics at a teaching hospital in Colorado, that I would be in a plague lockdown in my first 3 weeks,"  Vala said, laughing darkly as they burst into the dark call room.  
 Vala shook her head ironically.  
"Wow, you are cursed," Daniel laughed, poking her playfully in the shoulder. The antiviral meds were going to their heads and making the whole situation seems that much more ridiculous. "But seriously, we do need to run test for F1A1 type C, and maybe D, and Antimidlon Insefalitis, with any luck, this isn't airborne and well all be fine, just have to save that little girl..."  
"That is a brilliant idea,"  Vala said. "You certainly do your moments, Dr. Jackson," she closed the space between them and stepped between his legs, placing a hand on his chest and pinning him to the frame of one of the bunk beds.  
"Aren't we supposed to keep 4'–6' feet away from each other at all time?" Daniel asked with a befuddled quirk of his eyebrow, as his arms splayed to the sides and  Vala put her arms between his elbows and his forearms.  
She took a handful of the collar of his teal blue scrubs.  
"Oh shut up," she said, roundly kissing him in the mouth.  
His arms flailed free of his sides for a second before he brought them up to her temples, tangling them in her wild blonde locks and kissing her back.  
"If,"  Vala broke the kiss, working at the ties on his collar. "It's transmitted by saliva, we're both already screwed, anyway."  
He looked at her quizzically.  
"My coffee," she gasped, giving him a kiss to his jawbone and grazing his stubble with her teeth. "You took a sip of mine by mistake," she finished breathlessly.  
"Oh, the lipstick cup," Daniel said. "Well, if I have to be potentially exposed to a deadly pathogen, I'm glad I at least get to sleep with the really hot new epidemiologist because of it."  
"Flatterer," she purred, mock whacking him in the shoulder.  
He wrapped his long, slender fingers around her shoulders and started gently angling her towards the bottom bunk of the bed.  
"Daniel?"  Vala asked, breaking the kiss momentarily. "Would you mind if we took the top bunk?"  
"Seriously?" Daniel laughed.  
"I like bunk beds,"  Vala said, giggling.  
"Okay," said Daniel. "I'll climb up after you," he gestured to the ladder, offering it to her.  
Once they were settled on the top bunk,  Vala climbed back on Daniel, stalking up his chest like a panther.  
"Okay," said Daniel, sitting up a bit and stopping her before pulling out his wallet. "So...Condom?"  
"No," said  Vala, swatting his hand away. "I'm allergic to latex, I brought my own," she gave him an awkward smile.  
Daniel smiled.  Vala pulled his scrub pants and underwear down and reached down and grabbed the hem of her own scrub shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her in a lacy purple bra.  
"Wow," Daniel said.  
 Vala smiled wide and gave a laugh somewhere between amused and embarrassed.  
 Vala pulled out her own wallet out of her, still on, teal scrub pants and pulled out a white, clinical looking condom from it and ripped the wrapper open with her teeth.  
"Yeah, that is not gonna fit,"  Vala said, appraising it critically.  
"What?" asked Daniel.  
"This," she said, flapping the condom wrapper at him. "I sized you up wrong."  
"What?" he asked.  
"I assumed you be at least a little aroused after the whole 'locker room incident,'" she said.  
"Look, Dr. Mal Doran," he started.  
"Dr. Mal Doran?"  Vala said incredulously.  
"No,  Vala, sorry," Daniel said. "It's just, I would never look at a coworker that way when they didn't mean for me to see it, lack of consent kind of takes away the mood. Plus, I still kind of hated you then."  
 Vala's jaw dropped open.  
"That was before I found out you drink insanely sweet half&half lattes and have a really great, dark sense of humour. You were the just former head of the CVC who was majorly stepping on my toes," Daniel said. He smiled at her. "You're actually pretty cool."  
 Vala smiled blushed.  
"Okay," she said, poking the air in front of her with her left index finger, coming up with a plan. "I assume you have you own..."  
"I'm not having sex with a woman who's allergic to latex with a latex condom," Daniel said.  
"It's just a skin irritation, Daniel. I don't go into anaphylactic shock or anything,"  Vala said.  
Daniel nodded.  
"I assume you'll be in and out in max, 30 minutes?" she asked.  
"Probably," he said.  
"Well, we'll use yours and I'll just wash and take an antihistamine, it'll be fine," she said.  
Daniel reached into his wallet and pulled out a red one with two little cherries on the wrapper.  
"Are you serious?"  Vala asked, that smile taking over her face again as she suppressed a giggle. "A cherry condom?"  
"It was all the machine had," Daniel said.  
"My skin can't even handle latex..."  Vala started. "Do you have any idea what that thing's gonna do to me?" She was still laughing.  
"It's not a common size..." Daniel started.  
"Oh come on," said  Vala. "You have to admit, this is an amusing and ironic situation."  
"Yeah," he laughed.  
"Most guys want to be bigger and look where it's got you,"  Vala giggled.  
"Do you want it, or not?" Daniel asked, flapping it back and forth.  
"No, please,"  Vala said, putting her palms together and holding them out for it.  
Daniel dropped it into her hands. She tore the condom wrapper open with her teeth and the cherry latex touched her tongue in the process.  
"Wow, that is cherry flavoured," she said. It also made her tongue itch and she wondered if she was making a smart decision, but at this point, she was kind of aroused beyond the point of caring.  
"Let me taste it," said Daniel, reaching, for the cherry flavoured object.  
"No," said  Vala, smiling and swatting him away. "Remember, this is going inside my body, I'd like to keep the risk of getting a UTI to a minimum."  
"You do realise what we're about to do?" Daniel teased.  
"Yes," said  Vala. "But the human mouth is home over 10,000 different types of potentially harmful bacteria and fluid exchange is kind of exactly what we're using the condom to avoid," she said, but she handed him the ridiculous cherry condom anyway.  
"Leave it to an epidemiologist," Daniel said, taking it and smiling.  
He gingerly licked the inside edge where it would touch him, not her.  
"Oh my god," he said. "That is positively vile. That's likely every cherry candy you've ever eaten, plus rubber gloves."  
 Vala giggled again and took it and rolled it on him. She bit her lip playfully before going for another little lick on the condom before going back up to his lips for a kiss.  
Daniel groaned.  
"You're killing me, Mal Doran," he said.  
She silenced him with a kiss, insistently biting into the kiss which Daniel willingly reciprocated.  
He kissed her and gently pushed her scrub pants down.  
She kicked them off and slid her hands under his shirt and over his muscled abs and pecks and peeled his scrub shirt off in the process.  
She returned a hand to his cheek as she bent him slowly backwards over the bunk rubbing his peck and purring.  
He reached up and ran his hands over her bony rib cage, running his thumbs up around the base of her breasts.  
This made  Vala melt inside even more than she thought possible as a delightful little pinch of pleasure ran through her stomach.  
 Vala was still in her underwear, which might have been the same style as her bra, but the coffee and black underwear definitely didn't match the violet and lavender bra.  
Daniel didn't care, however and groaned again as  Vala wrapped her legs around his waist.  
He waited until she had settled back on top of him before grinding up into her.  
He ground his manhood hard into the coffee coloured lace. This elicited a moan from  Vala, but she put a hand on his chest to still him.  
"Stop," she said, breathlessly. "You might rip it."  
"Maybe we shouldn't have put it on this early," Daniel said breathlessly.  
"No," she said. "There's actually an incredible risk for fluid transmission at this point," she stopped herself. "—Anyway, we can't take it off now."  
He smiled.  
"Really can't forget I'm sleeping with an epidemiologist," he said, shaking his head and smiling.  
"Yeah," she said. "And I know exactly how how dangerous and disgusting any sort of fluid exchange is and I'm still doing this with you."  
"I'm honoured," said Daniel.  
"Besides, I have a better idea," she said.  
She reached around behind her back and unhooked her bra. She climbed back off of him and shimmied her panties off and climbed back on Daniel, locking her legs back around his waist.  
Now he ground softly into the fleshy petals of her clitoris and soft, 2-day razor stubble—No one had had chance to go home or shower since the lock-down.  
He softly teased at her folds for a minute before he looked into her jade eyes.  
"You sure about this?" he asked.  
She looked into his eyes.  
"Absolutely," she said.  
He drew back slightly and sharply thrust up into her.  
 Vala's whole body went rigid for a second. She took a second to adjust to his sheer size before relaxing and letting her face return to her easy smile.  
Taking that as a sign that he could begin to move, Daniel drew his hips back slightly and thrust up into her again.  
He reached up and palmed her left breast, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
His cock stiffened an additional increment inside her.  
 Vala's eyes widened a touch and he rubbed it against her folds harder, but Daniel's cock was so hard it hurt, even buried inside her, it was swollen and painful if he wasn't actively rubbing it against her hot, wet folds.  
" Vala?" he asked. "Can I flip you?"  
 Vala waited for an explanation.  
"It's just, its kind of painful and I think could get a better angle if I could just..." he trailed off.  
"Knock yourself out," said  Vala. "But be careful, remember we are two grown adults on a bunk bed."  
He wrapped a strong arm firmly around her waist and flipped her suddenly towards the wall side of the bed.  
 Vala felt herself get quite a bit wetter from that flip and blushed scarlet when he noticed it and smiled.  
From this new angle, he ploughed in and out of her.  
 Vala gasped with pleasure, her breathing ragged. Her heels pressed firmly into his ass, she pressed herself firmly into his thrusting mound, every nerve in her body firing off at once with each stroke.  
She felt herself falling apart as she melted into liquid heat and Daniel thrust deeper, the smooth skin at the base of his penis making contact with her silk, hot skin with every stroke.  
It only took 3 trusts like that before  Vala locked up on him, her body jerking and spasming in his arms, her liquid furnace gripping him like a vice.  
Daniel thrust into her spasming, gripping furnace like that one more time. He drew back out and thrust back in again. He started to draw back out before feeling twinge of pleasure run through his penis, he trust back in, rubbing his head against her walls and coming hard. He ground his head against her walls and tried to stimulate the full length of his penis inside her.  
This elicited a new series of spasms from  Vala as he ground into her and they both rode out the last of their arousal until Daniel’s manhood was soft and limp again inside her and  Vala's spasms had pattered out to periodic gentle shivers.  
Daniel started to pull out, but  Vala tightened her legs around him.  
" Vala," Daniel said. "The latex. We need to get that out of you."  
"Right, right," said  Vala. She loosened her grip on him with her legs and Daniel pulled out of her and sat back up and they awkwardly reswitched positions to be closer to their haphazardly discarded clothes.  Vala rolled her panties back on and put her bra back on.  
"Aw," said Daniel disappointedly as she covered her breasts.  
 Vala whacked him in the chest with her scrub shirt teasingly.  
She shimmied back into her scrub pants and put the shirt back on in the reverse of how she'd taken it off, somehow turning it right side out again in the process.  
" Vala," Daniel said. "I'm really glad we did that. We should do it again sometime."  
 Vala smiled.  
"We should," she said.  
She found her lanyard and put it back on over her head, flipping her wild blonde hair out over it.  
 Vala awkwardly descended the ladder first, followed by Daniel.  
The carefully picked their way out of the callroom, before walking over to the pharmacy counter.  
"25 milligrams of doxylamine sucinate,"  Vala said.  
"What?" asked Daniel.  
"You know it as a Unisom," said  Vala. "But it is an antihistamine. I can't handle diphenhydramine. 25 milligrams won't knock me out."  
 Vala swallowed the blue pill.  
"You wanna go grab something to eat in the cafe?" Daniel asked, indicating the direction of the cafe with his hand.


	2. The Callroom

"You know, it never did occur to me that when I took a job to get away from epidemics at a teaching hospital in Colorado, that I would be in a plague lockdown in my first 3 weeks," Sabine said, laughing darkly as they burst into the dark call room.  
Sabine shook her head ironically.  
"Wow, you are cursed," Charlie laughed, poking her playfully in the shoulder. The antiviral meds were going to their heads and making the whole situation seems that much more ridiculous. "But seriously, we do need to run test for F1A1 type C, and maybe D, and Antimidlon Insefalitis, with any luck, this isn't airborne and well all be fine, just have to save that little girl..."  
"That is a brilliant idea," Sabine said. "You certainly do your moments, Dr. Harris," she closed the space between them and stepped between his legs, placing a hand on his chest and pinning him to the frame of one of the bunk beds.  
"Aren't we supposed to keep 4'–6' feet away from each other at all time?" Charlie asked with a befuddled quirk of his eyebrow, as his arms splayed to the sides and Sabine put her arms between his elbows and his forearms.  
She took a handful of the collar of his teal blue scrubs.  
"Oh shut up," she said, roundly kissing him in the mouth.  
His arms flailed free of his sides for a second before he brought them up to her temples, tangling them in her wild blonde locks and kissing her back.  
"If," Sabine broke the kiss, working at the ties on his collar. "It's transmitted by saliva, we're both already screwed, anyway."  
He looked at her quizzically.  
"My coffee," she gasped, giving him a kiss to his jawbone and grazing his stubble with her teeth. "You took a sip of mine by mistake," she finished breathlessly.  
"Oh, the lipstick cup," Charlie said. "Well, if I have to be potentially exposed to a deadly pathogen, I'm glad I at least get to sleep with the really hot new epidemiologist because of it."  
"Flatterer," she purred, mock whacking him in the shoulder.  
He wrapped his long, slender fingers around her shoulders and started gently angling her towards the bottom bunk of the bed.  
"Charlie?" Sabine asked, breaking the kiss momentarily. "Would you mind if we took the top bunk?"  
"Seriously?" Charlie laughed.  
"I like bunk beds," Sabine said, giggling.  
"Okay," said Charlie. "I'll climb up after you," he gestured to the ladder, offering it to her.  
Once they were settled on the top bunk, Sabine climbed back on Charlie, stalking up his chest like a panther.  
"Okay," said Charlie, sitting up a bit and stopping her before pulling out his wallet. "So...Condom?"  
"No," said Sabine, swatting his hand away. "I'm allergic to latex, I brought my own," she gave him an awkward smile.  
Charlie smiled. Sabine pulled his scrub pants and underwear down and reached down and grabbed the hem of her own scrub shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her in a lacy purple bra.  
"Wow," Charlie said.  
Sabine smiled wide and gave a laugh somewhere between amused and embarrassed.  
Sabine pulled out her own wallet out of her, still on, teal scrub pants and pulled out a white, clinical looking condom from it and ripped the wrapper open with her teeth.  
"Yeah, that is not gonna fit," Sabine said, appraising it critically.  
"What?" asked Charlie.  
"This," she said, flapping the condom wrapper at him. "I sized you up wrong."  
"What?" he asked.  
"I assumed you be at least a little aroused after the whole 'locker room incident,'" she said.  
"Look, Dr. Lommers," he started.  
"Dr. Lommers?" Sabine said incredulously.  
"No, Sabine, sorry," Charlie said. "It's just, I would never look at a coworker that way when they didn't mean for me to see it, lack of consent kind of takes away the mood. Plus, I still kind of hated you then."  
Sabine's jaw dropped open.  
"That was before I found out you drink insanely sweet half&half lattes and have a really great, dark sense of humour. You were the just former head of the CVC who was majorly stepping on my toes," Charlie said. He smiled at her. "You're actually pretty cool."  
Sabine smiled blushed.  
"Okay," she said, poking the air in front of her with her left index finger, coming up with a plan. "I assume you have you own..."  
"I'm not having sex with a woman who's allergic to latex with a latex condom," Charlie said.  
"It's just a skin irritation, Charlie. I don't go into anaphylactic shock or anything," Sabine said.  
Charlie nodded.  
"I assume you'll be in and out in max, 30 minutes?" she asked.  
"Probably," he said.  
"Well, we'll use yours and I'll just wash and take an antihistamine, it'll be fine," she said.  
Charlie reached into his wallet and pulled out a red one with two little cherries on the wrapper.  
"Are you serious?" Sabine asked, that smile taking over her face again as she suppressed a giggle. "A cherry condom?"  
"It was all the machine had," Charlie said.  
"My skin can't even handle latex..." Sabine started. "Do you have any idea what that thing's gonna do to me?" She was still laughing.  
"It's not a common size..." Charlie started.  
"Oh come on," said Sabine. "You have to admit, this is an amusing and ironic situation."  
"Yeah," he laughed.  
"Most guys want to be bigger and look where it's got you," Sabine giggled.  
"Do you want it, or not?" Charlie asked, flapping it back and forth.  
"No, please," Sabine said, putting her palms together and holding them out for it.  
Charlie dropped it into her hands. She tore the condom wrapper open with her teeth and the cherry latex touched her tongue in the process.  
"Wow, that is cherry flavoured," she said. It also made her tongue itch and she wondered if she was making a smart decision, but at this point, she was kind of aroused beyond the point of caring.  
"Let me taste it," said Charlie, reaching, for the cherry flavoured object.  
"No," said Sabine, smiling and swatting him away. "Remember, this is going inside my body, I'd like to keep the risk of getting a UTI to a minimum."  
"You do realise what we're about to do?" Charlie teased.  
"Yes," said Sabine. "But the human mouth is home over 10,000 different types of potentially harmful bacteria and fluid exchange is kind of exactly what we're using the condom to avoid," she said, but she handed him the ridiculous cherry condom anyway.  
"Leave it to an epidemiologist," Charlie said, taking it and smiling.  
He gingerly licked the inside edge where it would touch him, not her.  
"Oh my god," he said. "That is positively vile. That's likely every cherry candy you've ever eaten, plus rubber gloves."  
Sabine giggled again and took it and rolled it on him. She bit her lip playfully before going for another little lick on the condom before going back up to his lips for a kiss.  
Charlie groaned.  
"You're killing me, Lommers," he said.  
She silenced him with a kiss, insistently biting into the kiss which Charlie willingly reciprocated.  
He kissed her and gently pushed her scrub pants down.  
She kicked them off and slid her hands under his shirt and over his muscled abs and pecks and peeled his scrub shirt off in the process.  
She returned a hand to his cheek as she bent him slowly backwards over the bunk rubbing his peck and purring.  
He reached up and ran his hands over her bony rib cage, running his thumbs up around the base of her breasts.  
This made Sabine melt inside even more than she thought possible as a delightful little pinch of pleasure ran through her stomach.  
Sabine was still in her underwear, which might have been the same style as her bra, but the coffee and black underwear definitely didn't match the violet and lavender bra.  
Charlie didn't care, however and groaned again as Sabine wrapped her legs around his waist.  
He waited until she had settled back on top of him before grinding up into her.  
He ground his manhood hard into the coffee coloured lace. This elicited a moan from Sabine, but she put a hand on his chest to still him.  
"Stop," she said, breathlessly. "You might rip it."  
"Maybe we shouldn't have put it on this early," Charlie said breathlessly.  
"No," she said. "There's actually an incredible risk for fluid transmission at this point," she stopped herself. "—Anyway, we can't take it off now."  
He smiled.  
"Really can't forget I'm sleeping with an epidemiologist," he said, shaking his head and smiling.  
"Yeah," she said. "And I know exactly how how dangerous and disgusting any sort of fluid exchange is and I'm still doing this with you."  
"I'm honoured," said Charlie.  
"Besides, I have a better idea," she said.  
She reached around behind her back and unhooked her bra. She climbed back off of him and shimmied her panties off and climbed back on Charlie, locking her legs back around his waist.  
Now he ground softly into the fleshy petals of her clitoris and soft, 2-day razor stubble—No one had had chance to go home or shower since the lock-down.  
He softly teased at her folds for a minute before he looked into her jade eyes.  
"You sure about this?" he asked.  
She looked into his eyes.  
"Absolutely," she said.  
He drew back slightly and sharply thrust up into her.  
Sabine's whole body went rigid for a second. She took a second to adjust to his sheer size before relaxing and letting her face return to her easy smile.  
Taking that as a sign that he could begin to move, Charlie drew his hips back slightly and thrust up into her again.  
He reached up and palmed her left breast, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
His cock stiffened an additional increment inside her.  
Sabine's eyes widened a touch and he rubbed it against her folds harder, but Charlie's cock was so hard it hurt, even buried inside her, it was swollen and painful if he wasn't actively rubbing it against her hot, wet folds.  
"Sabine?" he asked. "Can I flip you?"  
Sabine waited for an explanation.  
"It's just, its kind of painful and I think could get a better angle if I could just..." he trailed off.  
"Knock yourself out," said Sabine. "But be careful, remember we are two grown adults on a bunk bed."  
He wrapped a strong arm firmly around her waist and flipped her suddenly towards the wall side of the bed.  
Sabine felt herself get quite a bit wetter from that flip and blushed scarlet when he noticed it and smiled.  
From this new angle, he ploughed in and out of her.  
Sabine gasped with pleasure, her breathing ragged. Her heels pressed firmly into his ass, she pressed herself firmly into his thrusting mound, every nerve in her body firing off at once with each stroke.  
She felt herself falling apart as she melted into liquid heat and Charlie thrust deeper, the smooth skin at the base of his penis making contact with her silk, hot skin with every stroke.  
It only took 3 trusts like that before Sabine locked up on him, her body jerking and spasming in his arms, her liquid furnace gripping him like a vice.  
Charlie thrust into her spasming, gripping furnace like that one more time. He drew back out and thrust back in again. He started to draw back out before feeling twinge of pleasure run through his penis, he trust back in, rubbing his head against her walls and coming hard. He ground his head against her walls and tried to stimulate the full length of his penis inside her.  
This elicited a new series of spasms from Sabine as he ground into her and they both rode out the last of their arousal until Charlie'so manhood was soft and limp again inside her and Sabine's spasms had pattered out to periodic gentle shivers.  
Charlie started to pull out, but Sabine tightened her legs around him.  
"Sabine," Charlie said. "The latex. We need to get that out of you."  
"Right, right," said Sabine. She loosened her grip on him with her legs and Charlie pulled out of her and sat back up and they awkwardly reswitched positions to be closer to their haphazardly discarded clothes. Sabine rolled her panties back on and put her bra back on.  
"Aw," said Charlie disappointedly as she covered her breasts.  
Sabine whacked him in the chest with her scrub shirt teasingly.  
She shimmied back into her scrub pants and put the shirt back on in the reverse of how she'd taken it off, somehow turning it right side out again in the process.  
"Sabine," Charlie said. "I'm really glad we did that. We should do it again sometime."  
Sabine smiled.  
"We should," she said.  
She found her lanyard and put it back on over her head, flipping her wild blonde hair out over it.  
Sabine awkwardly descended the ladder first, followed by Charlie.  
The carefully picked their way out of the callroom, before walking over to the pharmacy counter.  
"25 milligrams of doxylamine sucinate," Sabine said.  
"What?" asked Charlie.  
"You know it as a Unisom," said Sabine. "But it is an antihistamine. I can't handle diphenhydramine. 25 milligrams won't knock me out."  
Sabine swallowed the blue pill.  
"You wanna go grab something to eat in the cafe?" Charlie asked, indicating the direction of the cafe with his hand.


End file.
